1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a projector.
2. Related Art
To bring projection light projected from a projector onto a screen into focus, a user manually operates a focus ring or any other component for focus adjustment in some cases. JP-A-2010-32842, for example, describes a technology used in this case for assisting the user in performing the focus adjustment operation by quantifying how well the projection light is brought into focus.
The technology described in JP-A-2010-32842 is based on a reference point where the projection light is perfectly brought into focus on a projection surface and displays the degree of deviation from the reference point. It is, however, difficult to achieve the best focus by making the manual adjustment in accordance with the degree of change in an evaluation value.
JP-A-10-161243 is exemplified as another related art document.